Mianhae Baby
by kyujjong
Summary: "kita bercerai saja kyu ah" l "hiks… Minho… Hey baby ini mommy… Baby… Ayo buka matamu! Hiks… Minho sadar jangan takut-takuti mommy….hiks…" l "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dan menepis tangan yunho yang berada di kedua bahunya l Mata siwon menatap Suho, dan yunho tajam seolah bertanya 'siapa mereka' l Main Pair Wonkyu l Warning: Yaoi, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME


**By KyuJjong **

**_Main Pair: WonKyu_**

**_Pair: Yunho l Eunhae l Minho l Suho_**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama, Angst, hurt._**

**_Warning: BL, Always Typo(s), No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your follow and Review !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

"kita bercerai saja kyu~ah"

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda tampan itu meminta cerai dari sang istri.

"Baiklah… Ku pikir kau akan berubah pikiran saat aku tak pernah menjawab permintaan mu, tapi aku salah kau tetap pada pendirianmu"

"aku akan mengurus surat cerainya besok, kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya dan satu lagi aku ingin hak asuh minho ditanganku"

"Ck~ kita lihat saja nanti tuan Choi, aku yakin minho akan memilihku jadi jangan harap uangmu bisa membeli perasaannya"

"mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal bersamanya dan barang-barangku akan kusuruh orang mengambilnya besok"

"terserah kau saja aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, oya sepertinya nanti kita akan sulit bertemu atau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi jadi sebelum berpisah aku ingin mengucapkan 'SELAMAT'"

Setelah mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakanya kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih mematung ditempat.

**BRUK~**

Terdengar pintu dibanting dengan keras. Kyuhyun tumbang, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya tumpah juga, tangannya yang masih berpegangan pada knop pintu tak dapat memopang tubuh yang terasa semakin berat.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks" isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibir plumnya.

"hiks… kenapa, apa salahku, hiks…. apa kurangku hingga kau begitu tega menghiyanatiku Choi Siwon hiks…?" gumam kyuhyun lirih.

**_Kyuhyun adalah anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga siwon, orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakan beruntun yang terjadi 20tahun silam. Kyuhyun saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun entah kenapa selamat dari tragedi maut tersebut. Sedangkan keluarga Choi yang kebetulan berada di TKP merasa kasihan padanya hingga setelah melalui proses panjang mengadopsi Kyuhyun sebagai anggota keluarga mereka._**

**_Pada ulang tahun kyuhyun ke delapan belas, siwon memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. kyuhyun yang saat itu juga mencintai siwon menerima cintanya._**

**_Selang waktu dua tahun orang tua siwon meminta mereka untuk menikah, saat itu kondisi appa choi dalam keadaan kritis hingga mereka terpaksa melakukan pernikahan dirumah sakit. Tak lama setelah mereka menikah, appa Choi meninggal. _**

**_Kesedihan melanda keluarga besar Choi sedikit terobati karena kyuhyun dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Tapi kebahagian tak berlangsung lama keluarga besar kembali dirundung duka karena meninggalnya nyonya Choi._**

**_Siwon baru saja memulai karirnya dalam dunia bisnis dihadapi berbagai cobaan. Perusahaan berada di ambang kebangkrutan. Tapi itu semua bisa ditangani oleh siwon, entah bagaimana caranya perlahan keadaan kembali pulih bahkan saat ini menjadi nomer satu diKorea._**

Kyuhyun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan shower, air mata terus mengalir dipipi chubby itu.

"hiks… Kenapa kau setega ini hyung? Apa selama ini kau hanya pura-pura mencintaiku? Hiks… Kau sama sekali tak menanyakan perasaanku sekarang. Hiks…. Kenapa kau tega menghiyanatiku seperti ini?"

Tubuh ringkih itu terlihat sangat pucat, dengan mata sembab, bibir yang biasanya merah kini membiru dan kulit yang biasanya putih bersih memucat keriput sana sini karena kedinginan.

Tragis sungguh hanya kata itu yang dapat mendiskripsikan keadaan kyuhyun sekarang. Perlahan ia rebahkan badanya diranjang king size, yang dulu ditempatinya bersama sang suami tapi semua itu tinggal kenangan.

Salahkah bila ia berharap suaminya datang memeluknya menghangatkan tubuhnya memberikan ketenangan hingga ia tertidur? Salahkah ia berharap hari ini hanyalah mimpi? Salahkah ia berharap saat terbangun semua akan baik-baik saja?

Brum… Brum… Brum….

Suara mobil keluar dari garasi kediaman keluarga choi.

"Hiks…. dia benar-benar PERGI hiks~"

**By KyuJjong **

"mommy… bangun! Ayo kita ketaman, bukanya mommy sudah janji" ucap minho mengguncang-guncang tubuh kyuhyun.

kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan kepala yang bersandar di tumpuan ranjang "Good morning, baby, Hari ini mommy harap kamu tak meminta yang macam-macam"

Huppp…. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil minho untuk berada dalam dekapanya "baby mommy nakal ne~"

"Aniyo… Mino nggak nakal mommy, mino kan cayang mommy"

Cup~ kyuhyun mengecup jidat minho, kedua pipi, hidung hingga bibirnya "Arra… Mommy tau baby mino anak baik"

"nah kalo gitu ayo ketaman! Tapi…. Hmm daddy mana?"

Deg… Pertanyaan yang ditakutkan kyuhyun akhirnya keluar juga dari bibir mungil minho. Namun ia berusaha tenang dihadapan anak semata wayangnya ini "baby mino tau kan daddy itu sibuk jadi hari ini daddy harus keluar kota untuk bisnisnya"

Mendengar jawaban sang mommy minho menggembungkan pipinya, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Cup~ "baby mommy kalau ngambek cakepnya ilang, mommy jadi sedih"

Minho menggelelng-gelengkan kepala "mino nggak mau liat mommy cedih, kalau mommy cedih panggil mino nanti mino hibul kalau mino nggak datang pejamkan mata mommy bayangin mino arra? Pokoknya mommy nggak boleh nangis! Nanti mino jaga ikut nangis"

"Ne, mommy nggak sedih kok"

"nah gitu dong, sekalang ayo ketaman!"

"mommy mandi dulu yaa! Mino tunggu disini" lagi-lagi minho hanya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya imut.

**By KyuJjong **

"minho jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh!"

"mommy jangan teliak-teliak mino kan malu" ucap minho berkacak pinggang.

"hee… Anak mommy sudah dewasa ne~"

"mommy, mino mau Es Clim"

"baiklah, mino disini saja biar mommy yang beli"

Sesampainya dikedai Es krim, kyuhyun memesan dua cup jumbo Es krim Vannila. Sebelum keluar pandanganya tertuju pada pemandangan indah di depanya sebuah keluarga bahagia sedang tertawa riang sambil bercanda gurau. Entah kenapa bayangan dirinya, siwon dan minholah yang berada kesana. Segera digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan khayalan itu.

"MOMMY…." Pekik minho histeris ketika melihat mobil melaju kencang kearah mommynya tapi di sisi lain kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya karena masih sibuk dengan khayalanya.

**Tiiitttttt…**

**BRUUUKKK…..**

"MINHOOO~"

Sesosok tubuh mungil terhempas jauh kesisi jalan dengan badan belumuran darah pekat hingga jalan yang tadinya berwarna hitam aspal berubah merah darah.

"hiks… Minho… Hey baby ini mommy… Baby… Ayo buka matamu! Hiks… Minho sadar jangan takut-takuti mommy….hiks…"

Minho membuka matanya tetesan darah terus mengalir dikepalanya hingga baju kyuhyun mulanya berwarna putih berubah merah.

Srettt…. Kyuhyun menyobek lengan bajunya mengikatkan ke kepala minho mencoba menghentikan darah.

"Mommy… Ja-jaaang…an me..naaangg….is!"

"Hiks… Ssttt baby… Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu ne~ hiks…."

"Mommy Calangha…e~"

kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh minho yang terkulai lemas.

"SIAPA PUN TOLONG PANGGIL KAN AMBULLANS!" teriak kyuhyun histeris, karena sedari tadi orang-orang hanya mengelilinginya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Karena ambulan terlalu lama, akhirnya ia menyetop taksi meminta sang sopir membawanya kerumah sakit.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Ia terus berlari sambil menggendong minho, tak dipedulikanya tatapan Shock orang-orang melihat kondisinya. yang ada di otaknya adalah keselamatan putranya.

"Suster tolong, putra saya kritis… Tolong saya!" kyuhyun terus mengikuti kemana sang suster membawa minho.

Disinilah Kyuhyun di depan ruang operasi mondar mandir tak tentu arah, tak didengarkanya kata-kata para suster yang sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk duduk tenang atau mengganti pakaianya. Kyuhyun terus saja menangis hingga air matanya kering tak bisa keluar lagi.

Ingin rasanya ia meminta agar sakit yang diderita putranya berpindah kepadanya. Biar-biar dia yang merasakan sakit itu, jangan anaknya yang tak berdosa itu.

"Daddy mommy mino sayang kalian, Daddy mommy calanghae….Daddy mommy calanghae"

Seorang namja tampan berbadan Atlettis serta lesung pipi melengkapi kesempurnaanya bergegas mengangkat telepon yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Yeobseo~"

"maap apa ini tuan Choi suami Cho kyuhyun?"

"yaaa… Saya sendiri ada apa?"

"saya hanya ingin memberi taukan kalau anak anda kecelakaan dan istri anda shock hingga tidak dapat diajak berkomunikasi, bisakah anda datang kesini sekarang?"

"APA? An~anak saya kecelakaan?"

"ne… tuan"

"Baiklah, saya akan kesana sekarang"

tut.. Tut…tut…

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?"

"aku harus pergi Stella~shi"

"kau menggunakan kata 'Shi' untuk memanggilku yeobo?"

"Maaf stella~ah tapi saya harus pergi anak saya kecelakaan"

"tidak boleh, bukanya dia punya ibu yang mengurusnya? Jadi aku harap kau tetap disini sekarang!"

"Hyaaa…. Kau! Selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintahmu, bahkan menceraikan istri yang palingku cinta pun ku lakukan karena perjanjian laknat itu"

"tapi kau sudah menyetujuinya oppa jadi kau tidak bisa menyesalinya sekarang! Atau kau akan menyesal karena perusahaanmu kehilangan Investornya!" ucap stella sakartis.

"persetan dengan surat perjanjian itu, nyawa anak ku adalah segalanya untukku"

"baiklah kalau kau berani pergi ku pastikan besok kau mendapat kabar buruk tentang perusahaanmu"

"terserah kau saja, toh aku sudah memikirkanya aku tidak akan melanjutkan kontrak konyol mu itu"

**BRUKKK….** Siwon menutup pintu apartement Stella kasar.

**By KyuJjong **

Setelah 3jam menunggu akhirnya keluar salah satu dokter beserta perawatnya dengan tampang lesu.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah dokter langsung bertanya "Dokter bagaimana kondisi putra saya?"

Dokter Lee melihat kondisi kyuhyun dari bawah hingga keatas matanya tertuju ke Obsidian coklat yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sungguh tak tega rasanya menyampaikan berita duka ini kepadanya. Tapi inilah tugas yang harus dipikul sang dokter.

"Ehmmm… Maap saya tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Putra anda"

Brukkk….. Kyuhyun terjatuh tubuhnya mati rasa dengan sekuat tenaga ia berteriak "ANDWE… ANAKU MASIH HIDUP Hiksss…."

Siwon berlari kesosok yang sudah terkulai lemas ditembok.

"Kyu?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil kyuhyun menoleh dan histeris "Kau…. Mau apa kau kesini? Sekarang kau senangkan Minhoku sudah pergi, dia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri"

**SRETTT….** Terasa tersayat Siwon tak mampu berkata apa-apa, wajahnya memucat sempurna serta keringat dingin mengguyur tubuhnya.

**Brukkk…** Lagi lagi kyuhyun terjatuh, tapi kali ini dia pingsang.

**By KyuJjong **

Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian Minho kyuhyun mengurung diri dikamar. Ia sama sekali tidak mau bicara, jangankan bicara makan pun hampir tak pernah ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

**CEKLEKKK….**

"Baby, kau sudah bangun? Kau begitu ayo kita makan dulu ne!"

**Pranggg….. **Kyuhyun menepis semua makanan ditangan siwon hingga berserakan.

"baby jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!"

"….."

"aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini"

"…"

"ayo bicara! Kau mau apa? Aku pasti melakukanya untukmu"

"PERGI!" Jawab kyuhyun histeris, siwon memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

**Streeettt ….**

"Brengsek… Berani-beraninya kau memelukku, siapa kau huh?"

"Baby, ini aku, Siwon…. Choi Siwon suami mu"

"Suami? Aku tidak punya suami pabbo! Kau tak usah berpura-pura didepanku"

"baby… Ak~"

"jangan pernah memanggil aku baby! Aku benci nama itu, kau tau aku benci… Benci diriku, CK~ sepertinya tuhan sangat membenciku hingga mengambil semua orang-orang yang ku cintai" air mata kembali membasai pipi chubby kyuhyun "sekarang aku sendiri, tak ada satupun yang mau menemaniku, aku takut kenapa tuhan tak mencabut nyawaku juga? Aku ingin pergi bersama mereka"

"Kyunnie, kau punya aku, aku suami mu" siwon berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kau siapa? Jangan coba-coba membodohiku, kau hanya orang asing"

**Srettt… **Betapa kata-kata kyuhyun membuat siwon drop, sakit rasanya mendengar istri sendiri menganggapnya orang lain "STOP CHOI KYUHYUN JANGAN MENYIKSA KU SEPERTI INI"

"Hiks… Siapa yang menyiksa mu? Lagian siapa yang menyuruhmu disini? PERGI! Aku tidak butuh dirimu hiks…"

"Kyunnie, Please jangan seperti ini!" Siwon berusaha meraih tubuh kyuhyun tapi apa daya tubuh itu beringsut menjauh darinya.

"sudah aku bilang PERGI!" Lagi-lagi kyuhyun berbuat nekat, diraihnya pisau buah dimeja.

Lalu mengarahkanya ke pergelangan tangannya "kalau kau tidak mau pergi aku akan bunuh diri didepan matamu tuan Choi"

Siwon memutuskan keluar kamar, walau tak rela tapi Ia lebih takut kyuhyun akan berbuat nekat.

Selesai sudah, Pertahanan siwon runtuh Air mata yang sedari tadi DItahan mulai mengalir.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku,Baby?" Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya ingin rasanya berteriak, menyadarkan Kyuhyun'nya' kalau Ia juga sedih, ia juga sangat menderita, ia juga terpuruk, ia juga merasa tak berguna, ia juga merasa bersalah tapi semua tak bisa dikatakanya karena kata-katanya hanya akan membuat kyuhyun semakin marah padanya.

"hiks… Baby kenapa kau meninggalkan daddy dan mommy, kau tidak tau mommy mu sangat menderita chagi hampir tiap malam ia menagis memikirkanmu" siwon menatap foto keluarganya sendu, ia merasa ini semua terjadi karenanya "baby, jangan menghukum daddy seperti ini daddy tau semua yang daddy lakukan salah tapi daddy tidak sanggup menerima ini semua"

**CEKLEK~~**

"baby?"

Otak Siwon serasa beku ia tak mampu berpikir jernih. Kyuhyun tak ada di kamarnya, segera namja tampan itu melirik lemari terbuka yang sudah kosong. 'kyuhyun pergi' tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menyamber kunci mobilnya, lalu keluar dari kediamanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

**By KyuJjong **

"ARGHHH~~~" yunho mendengar seseorang bereriak

"Baby, kamu dimana chagi!" kini terdengar suara tangisan

"Siapa disitu?" panggil yunho berusaha mencari asal suara, ia terus berusaha mencari asal suara itu, berjalan lurus dan menemukan seseorang yang tertunduk dan mengigil. yunho berusaha mendekatinya dan mulai menguncangkan tubuhnya untuk menyadarkannya

"Hei… kau kenapa?" lagi-lagi yunho bertanya padanya namun ia tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dan menepis tangan yunho yang berada di kedua bahunya

"kenapa kau? Hei… sadarlah!" yunho terus mengguncangkan tubuh kyuhyun kembali dengan kuat namun ia tetap tidak sadarkan diri dan malah terdiam

"Sial.. dia pingsan, Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" dengan terpaksa yunho mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju rumahnya.

"Kenapa ringan sekali? Berapa lama dia tidak makan?" yunho bertanya kebingungan

"Hah- susah ya jadi orang baik"

**By KyuJjong **

Dokter memeriksa Kyuhyun beberapa kali, sesekali mencatat sesuatu di kertas resepnya. Yunho panik dan saat dokter baru selesai memeriksa kyuhyun ia langsung menghampirinya dan mulai bertanya

"Bagaimana dok? ?Sebenarnya dia sakit apa?"

"dia hamil dan kandungannya kini sudah menginjak usia 3minggu" ucap sang dokter berhasil membuat yunho mematung ditempat namun sesaat kemudian mulai berteriak.

"_M..MWO?_? Hamil dok?" tanyanya memastikan . Dokter mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya, karena mengira Yunho dan kyuhyun pasangan suami istri.

Setelah kepergian sang dokter yunho berjalan ke kamar.

"Ah,kau sudah bangun ternyata" Tanpak sesosok namja telah berdiam diri di ambang pintu, dengan tangan bertengger di kedua pinggang .

"cepat mandi!" titahnya.

"Ini dimana?" gumam kyuhyun pelan melihat sekelilingnya "Siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriaknya menutup seluruh tubuh dengan selimut ditangannya

"aku Jung Yunho, kemarin malam aku melihatmu pingsan dijalan saat akan pulang ke rumah, jadi aku membawamu pulang" senyum Yunho "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan senyum diwajahnya

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang

"A.. Apa?" Tanya kyuhyun menatap yunho

"Apa yang kau lakukan di jalan seperti kemaren ?"

"Ak.. aku takut tak tau harus kemana, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal"

"mulai sekarang kau tak perlu takut" ucap Yunho mantap "kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku.. karena mulai hari ini kita teman" ucap Yunho lagi

"Teman?" Tanya kyuhyun menatap Yunho penuh harap

"Ne.. teman, aku akan menjadi temanmu dan kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku" senyum Yunho "dan mulai sekarang kau boleh tinggal di rumahku"

**By KyuJjong **

Semenjak kepergian kyuhyun, siwon terus-terusan mencarinya. Hampir tiap kesempatan ia pergi berkeliling Seoul mencari keberadaan istrinya. Pemuda tampan itu tidak mempedulikan hal lain selain kyuhyun, ia menelantarkan semua mulai dari perusahaan yang selama ini diperjuangkan mati-matian hingga membuatnya harus berkorban sedemikian rupa, sampai kehidupan pribadinya yang tak menentu.

Siwon seperti mayat hidup seakan lupa bagaimana caranya berpakaian, mandi, makan, minum begitulah kondisinya sekarang. Mengenaskan, hanya itu kata yang tepat untuknya 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Bersyukur ada Lee Donghae, seorang dokter sekaligus sahabat siwon mau marawatnya. Sedangkan perusahaanya ditangani tuan Park, sebagai Wakil direktur. Tuan Park sudah dianggap keluarga oleh dia adalah sosok disiplin dan bertanggung jawab.

"Siwonnie, ayo makan, buka mulutmu! Jangan seperti ini, kau harus punya tenaga untuk mencari Kyuhyun" untuk kesekian kalinya eunhyuk membujuk siwon.

"…"

"aku tau kau sangat merindukanya bukan? Jadi makanlah, aku akan membantu mu mencarinya"

"…"

"Chagi…. Apa menolak makan lagi?" tanya donghae kepada sang Istri.

"Ne… hae~ah aku sangat khawatir padanya, sudah lima tahun dia terus seperti ini. Tidak mau makan bahkan bicarapun dapat dihitung dengan jari" raut kecemasan begitu terpatri di wajah Eunhyuk.

"tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkanya, bukanya kita sudah mencoba berbagai cara tapi hasilnya nihil"

"Yaaa, cuma istrinyalah solusi dari semua ini" donghae berjalan kearah kursi roda siwon yang menghadap ketaman.

"Hey Simba, Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah ne~! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ketaman?"

"….." lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

"baiklah, sebelum ketaman kita kemakam minho dulu bagaimana?"

kali ini siwon mengangguk pelan, dapat dipastikan cuma itu satu-satunya cara ampuh membujuk siwon agar mau makan.

**By KyuJjong **

Sebuah mobil audi hitam terparkir di pelataran sebuah pemakaman. Di dalam pemakaman terdapat dua orang pria dewasa tengah duduk di depan sebuah makam.

"baby, maafkan daddy hiks…" bilir-bilir bening deras berjatuhan diri obsidian sang namja tampan. beginilah, setiap berada di makam sang buah hati hanya kata-kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir siwon.

"Siwon~ah Ayo… kita pergi! Besok kita kesini lagi, hari ini aku ada operasi jadi kau ikut ke rumah sakit dulu ne! Setelah itu baru kita ketaman"

**_SEOUL HOSPITAL_**

Brukkk…

Sebuah bola, melayang ke arah siwon. Secara reflek, namja tampa itu menagkap bola dengan kedua tanganya.

"Mianhae, Ajushi itu bola Suho tolong kembalikan!"

Srettt…. Jatung siwon bergerak lebih cepat, ada perasaan aneh saat siwon melihat Suho. Ia terkejut karena muka suho begitu mirip dengan minho'nya' bukan hanya minho bahkan wajahnya pun tercetak jelas di muka bocah kecil itu.

"…"

"Ekh, 'AJUSSHI' kenapa diam caja itu bola milikku ayo balikin!" karena tidak ada respon dari siwon, suho menggembungkan pipinya, serta menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu.

"Kyu~"

"hmmm, kok ajusshi tau nama mo….."

"Suho, kenapa main jauh-jauh? Nanti mommy mu khawatir" tanya yunho seraya mendekati suho.

Deg… Kata yang tepat menggekspresikan muka Yunho sekarang adalah Shock. yaaa… Namja bermata elang ini mengenal siwon, walau bisa dipastikan siwon tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Lantas dari mana Yunho mengenal siwon? Kyuhyun, dia selalu menangisi siwon tepatnya foto siwon setiap malam dan ketika Yunho menanyakanya kyuhyun menceritakan semua kepada yunho tanpa ada yang di tutup-tutupi.

"Yunho ajusshi…" suho berlari menghambur kepelukan yunho.

"kamu kenapa baby?" lagi-lagi Suho menunjukan sikap imut sambil menunjuk bola ditangan siwon, kali ini ia mempoutkan bibirnya benar-benar meniru sifat sang mommy.

"maaf, bisa kembalikan bolanya!" ucap yunho sambil komat kamit dalam hati berharap Kyuhyun tak datang kesini.

"Aish, baby mommy nakal lagi ne~? Ayo kali ini apa lagi ulahmu baby?" tiba-tiba sosok kyuhyun muncul persis dibelakang siwon.

Deg… Deg… Deg…. Siwon kenal persis suara itu, sementara yunho tadinya menunduk hendak mengambil bola suho dari tangan siwon menjatuhkan kembali bolanya kaget.

"Ani~ya mommy, suho nggak nakal kok kalau nggak percaya tanya ajusshi aja!" tunjuk suho kepada siwon, kyuhyun melangkah kedepan tentunya hendak meminta maaf atas ulah Evil sang anak yang tentunya turunan dari sang mommy.

Tap…. Tap… Tap….

"permisi tuan, Mianhae sepertinya baby S….."

Brukkk… Kyuhyun menjatuhkan obat-obatan yang di bawanya. ia membantu melihat Siwon dengan kursi rodanya.

"maaf, Yun ayo kita pulang!"

"K-kyu…hhh" ucap siwon terbata-bata, seraya mencoba berdiri dari kursi roda berniat mengejar sang istri yang sudah lama dirindukanya.

Brukkk…. Siwon terjatuh dari kursi roda, reflek kyuhyun menoleh. Khawatir, tapi saat ini ia tidak mau bertemu dengan siwon.

"BERHENTI!" Teriak donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata anda disini. Bagaimana anda bisa setega ini kepada orang malang yang selama 5 tahun menderita. hanya hidup layaknya mayat hidup dengan harapan istrinya akan datang memaafkanya"

Srettt…. Mendadak kyuhyun menghentikan langkanya. Menoleh kembali, disana siwon bersusah payah perusaha berdiri dengan linangan air mata dipipinya.

PLakkk…. Tangan siwon menampar donghae walau tak begitu keras mengingat kondisinya lemah. Tapi siwon tak mau donghae menyakiti perasaan istrinya.

Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…

"dasar PABBO kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini hyung?"

kyuhyun menangis berdiri, didepan siwon. Sementara sang namja tampan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berharap kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Ia mencoba menggerakan tanganya meraih tubuh kyuhyun, namun gagal karena tak punya tenaga. Kali ini siwon menyesali perbuatanya tidak mau menerima suapan dari Eunhyuk tadi pagi.

Happp…

Chup~ kyuhyun memeluk siwon mengecup keningnya menyampaikan kehangatan.

Mata siwon menatap Suho, dan yunho tajam seolah bertanya 'siapa mereka?'

"mommy… Hiks" suho melihat mommynya menangis ikut tersedu-sedu.

"baby, sini! Ini daddy"

deg… Deg… Deg…. Seolah, terpacu jantung siwon kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Seakan tak percaya keajaiban yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini.

"DADDY~" pekik suho bahagia sambil berlari memeluk siwon.

"daddy cakit?" siwon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan suho, tidak lupa air mata senang tiasa membanjiri pipinya.

"Daddy cepat sembuh ne~! Nanti antal suho ke cekolah, bial suho pamel ketemen-temen kalo punya daddy kelen hee~" ucap suho sambil mengusap-usap pipi siwon berniat menghapus air matanya.

"Yun~ aku…"

"akh, kyunnie bahagia tentunya sebagai sahabat aku juga harus bahagia, iya kan?" yunho berusaha tegar di depan kyuhyun walau hatinya sakit tapi cinta tak harus memiliki bukan? Itu prinsip yang selalu di pegang yunho, ia akan bahagia jika orang yang di cintainya juga bahagia.

**By KyuJjong **

Siwon membuka matanya pagi itu mengerjapkan matanya Merasakan ada sebuah beban di atas dadanya, Siwon menunduk melihat Kyuhyun tertidur sambil memeluknya.

"Pagi wonnie, hari ini biar aku yang menyiapkan semuanya! Kau tunggu disini"

"SUHOOO…." beginilah keadaan kediaman keluarga choi di pagi hari, sang mommy sibuk mengejar-ngejar sang putra yang tidak mau makan karena menu utamanya adalah sayur.

"Shileo~ suho nggak mau" suho berlari kekamar, masuk kedalam selimut membentuk sebuah gundukan.

"baby, daddy kanapa hmmm?"

"suho nggak mau makan daddy"

"waeyo?"

"suho nggak cuka cayur daddy"

"Baby, ayo makan! Mommy harus nganter daddy kerumah sakit, baby nggak sayang mommy lagi ne~?"

"….."

"baiklah mommy pergi saja dari sini" sesosok mahkluk menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut "mommy? Calanghae…. Suho cayang mommy"

"Nde~mommy tau chagi, sini!" lagi-lagi suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala "suho makan sama daddy ne? Mommy suapi daddy juga!"

"hmmm…" kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang 'mommy tau akal bulusmu baby, kau pasti menyuruh daddymu menghabiskan sayur-sayurnya. Aish dari mana anak itu mempunyai sifat seperti itu?" batin kyuhyun merana, solah tak sadar dialah yang menurunkan sifat evil itu kepada sang anak.

**By KyuJjong **

"baby, kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" Tanya Siwon ragu.

Melihat ekspresi memelas sang suami Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengunci bibir Siwon dalam ciuman yang manis.

"aku tidak akan meniggalkanmu lagi wonnie, kau tau aku sangat tersiksa tanpamu." kyuhyun berkata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon.

"Aku hanya takut, Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilangan kalian untuk kedua kalinya" Ujar Siwon.

"jangan berfikiran macam-macam hyung! Sekarang tidurlah!" Pelukan Kyuhyun pada siwon semakin erat.

**END**

**[]**

**_Don't forget to leave your follow and Review here!_**


End file.
